Thinking Of You
by Biahcerejeira
Summary: "...Você é o melhor E sim, eu me arrependo Como eu pude me permitir Deixar você ir Agora eu aprendi a lição Eu toquei e fui queimada Oh! Eu penso que você deveria saber..."  Musica Thinking Of You - Katy Perry


_Thinking Of You_

No espelho a sua frente via o reflexo de uma mulher que estava assustada e aflita como uma menina. Seus cabelos estavam curtos devido ao surto que tivera no dia anterior e que resultou em cortar seus próprios fios sedosos deixando-os nos ombros, como se aquilo pudesse aliviar sua dor. Nada podia trazê-lo de volta.

Retirou o roupão que vestia e deixando-o cair lentamente, passando por seus ombros e quadris até cair em um baque surdo no chão. Sua pele clara ficou a mostra assim pode ver a lingerie negro que usava composta por um sutiã que deixava seus seios firmes e em evidencia, e uma calcinha cintura alta, ambas as peças estavam na moda naquele ano.

– Sakura?

Olhou para a porta atrás de si através do espelho grande a sua frente. Viu a cabeça de um loiro aparecer pelo batente, mas este estava com os olhos pressionados muito bem fechados.

Sorriu ao ver o gesto do amigo.

Abaixou-se e pegou o roupão vestindo-o rapidamente.

– Pode abrir os olhos Naruto. – Falou baixo.

Observou os orbes azuis lhe fitarem tristes. Sabia que o loiro também sofria. Reparou atentamente na roupa que o amigo vestia e sentiu raiva. Não queria aquela roupa em sua casa. Não queria nada que a fizesse lembrar.

Virou de costas ao amigo e caminhou até a janela onde podia ver a rua pouco movimentada e o inicio de uma mata com grandes arvores. Fechou os olhos e pode lembrar.

_–Você sabe melhor do que ninguém aqui que posso acha-la em qualquer lugar onde se esconde._

_Sorriu matreira e continuou entre as raízes de um grande salgueiro chorão. O moreno tinha razão por um lado, ela sabia que ele sempre a achava, mas naquele dia ficaria ainda mais quieta e talvez tivesse sorte._

_– Sakura! – O grito do outro soava malicioso._

_Não eram mais crianças para brincar de pique esconde, porem sempre faziam isso, era um jeito deles de começar um encontro._

_Escutou atentamente o som de passos nas folhas e deduziu que o garoto estava bem longe. Sorriu colocando as mãos nos lábios e cuidadosamente olhou por uma fresta lateral na arvore. Observou as arvores e folhas voando, mas não viu o garoto. Franziu o cenho estranhando. Conhecia-o há muito tempo, na verdade desde bebê e sabia que este só podia estar bolando um plano. Sempre fora assim. Ela era a sensível e amável, Naruto o estabanado e arteiro, já Sasuke era o inteligente e perspicaz. _

_De repente sentiu algo em seu ombro o que a fez gritar de susto. Levantou-se depressa e passou a mão por sobre o local tirando uma folha úmida. Escutou a risada alta e virou-se depressa. Lá estava Sasuke com um sorriso maroto e olhos negros faiscando._

_– Não teve graça. – Disse enquanto botava as mãos na cintura marcada pela saia._

_– Eu achei engraçado._

_– Sasuke! – Falou irritada o que fez o garoto rir mais ainda._

_Virou-se e pôs-se a andar, não ficaria ali o vendo rir da sua cara._

_– Ei Saki não fique chateada._

_Ignorou-o e continuou a caminhada, iria para sua casa e a manteria com as portas e janelas bem fechadas para que o outro não entrasse._

_Sentiu dedos lhe segurarem firmemente no braço e puxá-la. Acabou por dar um encontrão no peito já forte do garoto a sua frente._

_–Como você é birrenta. – Sasuke murmurou em seu ouvido enquanto a abraçava fortemente._

_– Não sou. – Fez bico e virou o rosto ainda mais._

_O moreno riu e beijou o pescoço exposto._

_– Você sabe que é._

_Escutou-o sorrir e acabou fazendo o mesmo, ainda que não quisesse não conseguia resistir._

_Olhou-o atentamente e mordeu o lábio ao ver aquelas orbes negro a fitando intensamente._

_Sorriu marota quando os braços de Sasuke a apertaram ainda mais contra o corpo com músculos sendo formados. Sentiu as suas costelas doerem um pouco, mas não se afastou dos braços acolhedores do garoto._

_– Você sabe que não pode morder-se assim em minha presença._

_– Eu sei? – Fez-se de desentendida e mordeu novamente a carne rosada do lábio inferior._

_– Deus, Sakura. – O moreno murmurou e puxou-a ainda mais enquanto beijava-a nos lábios._

_Sempre que podia provocava o garoto e naquele momento fora o único jeito de sair por cima, afinal aquilo era golpe baixo e Sasuke fazia questão de falar sempre isso._

_Os lábios se separaram, mas a respiração de ambos continuava rápida._

_– Isso é golpe baixo!_

_Sorriu e beijou-o na bochecha._

_– Eu sei._

_Então beijou a outra bochecha do moreno._

_– Mas eu adoro vê-lo perder o controle._

_– Você ainda não me viu perdendo o controle Sakura querida. – Sasuke falava sensualmente. – Ainda é jovem demais para sentir o meu descontrole._

_Suspirou ao sentir a língua do moreno brincando com sua orelha e pescoço. Sabia do que Sasuke falava e concordava que ainda era jovem demais para deitar-se com algum garoto mesmo que este garoto fosse o homem com quem um dia casaria._

_Sorriram cumplices e se afastaram lentamente enquanto davam as mãos._

– Sakura?

Sentiu duas mãos pressionarem seus ombros então abriu os olhos e virou-se lentamente ao loiro.

– Eu não sei o que fazer. –Disse baixo enquanto sentia seu interior contrair-se.

– Vem cá.

Os braços a acolheram e a envolveram como somente Naruto sabia fazer. Ele dava-lhe segurança e carinho, e isto ela não estava em condições de negar.

– Não gosto desta roupa. – Falou enquanto afastava o rosto do peito largo e musculoso do outro.

– É só uma roupa Saki. – O loiro respondeu encarando-a nos orbes esverdeados.

– É uma roupa amaldiçoada. – Respondeu rapidamente e mais dura do que gostaria. – Desculpe. – Falou após um suspiro.

– Não, eu entendo e concordo.

– Naru... – Murmurou e abraçou-o fortemente sentindo os lábios do amigo beijarem sua testa.

Voltou-se para ele novamente e deixou-o beijá-la nos lábios. Sentia-se bem quando o loiro a tocava e beijava, mas mesmo assim não era igual à Sasuke. Não os queria comparar, mas era inevitável.

– Estarei com você e a ajudarei em tudo, entendeu?

Olhou-o atentamente e confirmou com a cabeça enquanto engolia em seco.

– Obrigada.

O loiro passou as mãos pelo seu rosto pálido e sorriu tristemente.

– Um dia essa dor irá passar. Então poderá viver Saki e eu a ajudarei nisso.

Confirmou com a cabeça e abraçou-o novamente afundando o rosto e a mente no peito protetor de Naruto.

_– Não! – Gritou para os dois amigos que estavam juntos fazendo exercícios de luta._

_Ambos pararam e olharam-na._

_– Saki... – Naruto falou tristemente vendo-a chorar silenciosamente._

_– Vocês não podem ir. – Disse em um sussurro._

_– Nós temos que ir. – Naruto explicou._

_– Não! – Gritou mais alto enquanto colocava as mãos nos olhos e limpava as lagrimas._

_Sasuke se aproximou lentamente e abraçou-a._

_– Não podem me deixar também. – Falou triste._

_– Fomos convocados Sakura. – Sasuke falou duramente._

_Estava triste e desesperada, mas sabia, no fundo de seu ser, sempre soube que esse dia chegaria. Assim como todos os homens adultos foram chamados a alguns anos pela primeira vez, todos os anos posteriores saiam os garotos recém feitos homens. Havia perdido deu pai no ano anterior e agora era apenas sua mãe e ela, não conseguiria viver longe dos dois._

_– Não quero que vão. – falou em meio a soluços._

_Sentiu braços em torno dela e soube que Naruto estava ali também._

_– Mas teremos que ir Saki. – A voz do loiro soou fraca e triste._

_– Lutaremos pelo nosso país, assim como nossos pais e irmãos. – Sasuke falou serio e firme._

_– Traremos a paz novamente. – Naruto dizia firme assim como o amigo._

_Afastou-se dos dois e os olhou. Eram amigos há tanto tempo que não conseguia se imaginar longe dos dois. Naruto sabia que amava Sasuke desde menina e a consolava quando brigava com o outro. Nunca escutara de Sasuke um eu te amo, mas mesmo assim o moreno estava com ela e podia dizer que eram namorados._

_– Quando vocês vão? – Perguntou sentindo o coração apertar._

_– Semana que vem. – Sasuke respondeu serio._

_Enguliu o choro e virou-se afastando-se dos outros dois._

– Você precisa se arrumar linda. – Naruto falava em seu ouvido.

– Eu sei, mas não consigo fazer nada. – Sussurrou.

– Se quiser eu lhe arrumo.

Sorriu e olhou para o loiro. Ele a amava. Podia ver isso nos olhos azuis que demonstravam tanto amor e carinho. Naruto sempre fora maravilhoso com ela, sempre a apoiara e a ajudara, nunca poderia agradecer o suficiente.

– Naruto... – Murmurou amorosamente e o abraçou beijando-o nos lábios.

Fora um beijo rápido, mas de coração.

– Gosto quando faz isso, mas agora você precisa se arrumar.

Sorriu tristemente e confirmou com a cabeça vendo o loiro afastar-se lentamente até a porta onde parou e virou-se.

– Ficarei lá embaixo lhe esperando junto aos outros.

– Sim.

Viu-o sair e fechar a porta.

Pegou um vestido negro que ficava abaixo dos joelhos e o colocou. Ajeitou os cabelos em coque baixo e bem firme. Então pegou a maquiagem. Os olhos ficaram um pouco mais vivos depois do corretivo que aplicara, mas mesmo assim eles estavam opacos. A palidez mudou um pouco com o blush, mas não escondia sua tristeza. No final sentia-se uma verdadeira atriz querendo aparentar alguém que não era ela.

Sentou-se na beirada da cama de casal e passou a mão sobre o tecido de algodão branco. Sorriu e fechou os olhos. Podia lembrar de Sasuke ali com ela como se fosse ontem.

_Estavam os dois deitados na cama conversando enquanto acariciavam-se. Não era nada de impuro, muito pelo contrario estavam apenas matando a saudade depois de vários meses sem se ver. Naquele dia mesmo, Naruto e Sasuke haviam chegado. Passariam algumas semanas em casa antes de viajarem para outro local em guerra. Muitos soldados estariam ali passando dias antes da partida, então tinha que aproveitar ao máximo a breve visita inusitada._

_– Você parece bem. – falou distraída enquanto alisava o braço de Sasuke que passava por sua cintura._

_Estava com a cabeça recostada no peito do moreno enquanto este a abraçava com os braços fortes. Sentia os músculos através do tecido das roupas. Sasuke estava muito mais forte e mais magro. Percebera isso assim que o vira naquele dia, assim como Naruto._

_– Estou bem. – Escutou-o falando._

_Levantou a cabeça e repousou o queixo sobre a mão recém-posta no peito do moreno. Olhou-o atentamente e sorriu timidamente._

_– Você parece ainda mais serio do que antes. – Passou o dedo pela bochecha do homem a sua frente._

_– A guerra não é bonita. – Sasuke respondeu frio. – Não há como sair de um campo de batalha e continuar igual._

_Arregalou os olhos com a forma que o homem falava com ela. Sasuke nunca fora o mais carinhoso dos homens, mas jamais falara com ela naquele tom._

_Baixou o olhar e afastou-se lentamente deitando-se ao lado do corpo imóvel do garoto._

_– Eu imagino. – Disse triste._

_– Não, você não imagina Sakura. – Voltou o rosto na direção do moreno e o viu encarando o teto. – Não sabe o quanto pode ser horrível à morte e o quanto as pessoas podem ser cruéis._

_– Sasu..._

_– Você sabe que meu irmão morreu não é?_

_– Sim. – Sussurrou._

_– Eu o vi morrendo e não pude fazer nada. – Sentiu vontade de abraça-lo, mas sabia que Sasuke recusaria. Então apenas tocou sua mão na dele segurando-a firme. – Foi uma das piores coisas que já me ocorreram e me sinto culpado em não poder fazer nada. Como se a cada dia estivesse morrendo junto com meus companheiros._

_– Não! – Gritou e sentou-se de frente ao outro. – Olhe para mim Sasuke! – Disse brava enquanto batia no peito do moreno que se sentou e a encarou. – Não é culpa sua. É culpa desta maldita guerra e os que a fizeram ocorrer. Meu pai também morreu assim como minha mãe que se foi logo depois dele. – Sorriu triste sentindo uma pequena lagrima cair por sua face. – Você entende isso? Ela não podia viver sem ele. Ela desistiu de viver, pois ele não estava mais com ela._

_Passou a mão pela lagrima e olhou-o atentamente._

_– Eu morreria se você não estivesse mais aqui. – Disse enquanto fechava os olhos. – O que seria de mim sem saber que você está bem?_

_– Sakura..._

_– Fique quieto. – Disse seria. – Você está vivo Sasuke. – Olhou-o e passou as mãos pela face máscula do moreno. – Pode sentir isso? Quando eu toco você?_

_Sasuke apenas a olhava atentamente._

_Ficou de joelhos na cama e passou uma perna por sobre o homem a sua frente, sentando-se nas coxas trabalhadas de Sasuke. Viu-o suspirar e encará-la. Engoliu em seco e pegou as mãos do moreno levando-as até sua cintura. _

_– Toque-me Sasuke._

_– Sakura é melhor não..._

_– Eu mandei me tocar! – Disse raivosa. – Quero que me sinta._

_As mãos do moreno a tocavam lentamente. Primeiro em sua barriga e depois suas costas. A cada toque sentia o seu corpo tremer em desejo assim como via os olhos de Sasuke faiscarem pelo mesmo sentimento._

_– Me deseja Sasuke?_

_– Sim._

_Sorriu._

_– Então está vivo assim como eu. – Disse olhando para os orbes negros. – Eu amo você Sasuke._

_Viu-o sorrir de canto antes de beijá-la lentamente e sensualmente. Então ele se afastou._

_– Também te amo Sakura._

_Sorriu e fechou os olhos voltando a beijá-lo._

Aquele dia havia sido maravilhoso assim como os dias que se seguiram. Não se arrependera em momento algum por ter se entregado a Sasuke e muito menos por tudo o que passou naquela cidade depois que ele se fora junto aos outros soldados. Uma mulher solteira que não era mais virgem era vista como uma prostituta, e todos falaram que era isso o que ela havia se transformado. Uma prostituta de soldado, mas sabia que não era verdade por isso não dera atenção aos mexericos, ainda mais quando Mikoto, mãe de Sasuke lhe veio falar.

–Está pronta?

Olhou para a porta e lá estava a mulher de seus pensamentos.

– Sim. – Sorriu triste.

Levantou e caminhou até Mikoto que passou um dos braços sobre seu ombro.

– Vai ficar tudo bem. -Olhou-a e sorriu com lagrimas nos olhos. A morena também estava com os olhos negros marejados. – Nós ficaremos bem.

– Temos que ser fortes. – Disse por fim. – Mas às vezes parece que morrerei a qualquer instante.

– Não morrerá completamente, apenas partes de si irão se ir.

Balançou a cabeça positivamente.

Chegaram à sala de estar onde estavam Fugaku e Naruto conversando em tom baixo. O mais velho segurava uma criança de cerca de dez meses no colo. O bebê tinha os cabelos negros assim como os olhos, o que o tornava muito parecido com Fugaku.

– Ele é muito esperto. – Naruto disse sorrindo assim que as viu entrar na sala.

– Sim. – Disse sorrindo ao bebê que levantou os braços pedindo o colo.

Aproximou-se e pegou a criança que passou os bracinhos frágeis por seu pescoço. Abraçou-o e beijou-o nas bochechas rosadas.

– Temos que ir.

Balançou a cabeça e sentiu o braço de Naruto em suas costas, guiando-a. Nunca achara aquele caminho tão perto. Parecia que voavam até o terreno onde se encontravam varias pessoas, formando um semi circulo.

Caminhou lentamente até o local, com Naruto, Mikoto e Fugaku sempre ao seu lado. Todos precisavam de apoio naquele momento e se amparavam uns nos outros.

– Podemos começar.

Ouviu o som de uma voz grave falar, mas seus olhos estavam fixos no caixão negro a sua frente. Ali estava o homem que mais amara em sua vida e que era pai de seu filho. Pensava em Sasuke enquanto o padre falava trechos da bíblia. A ultima vez que o vira ele estava feliz por estar com ela e triste por ter que partir e voltar àquela maldita guerra. Mas tinha fé e rezava todos os dias para que ele ficasse bem, assim como Naruto e os demais homens que lutavam naquele campo de batalha injusto e cruel.

Agora que a guerra finalmente tivera um termino, a única coisa que recebia de volta era o corpo mutilado do amor de sua vida.

Suspirou para não chorar e mordeu o lábio. Seu bebê mexeu-se em seus braços e lhe olhou passando as mãos rechonchudas por seu rosto. Sorriu tristemente e entendeu que a criança queria dizer, afinal ela estava viva e tinha um filho. Ele não conheceria o pai, mas lhe falaria sobre ele quando tivesse idade o suficiente para compreender a situação.

Começaram a baixar o caixão e uma pequena lagrima caiu de seus olhos. Não havia mais o que chorar, já que ficara derramando-as desde o dia anterior. Mikoto chorava abraçada a Fugaku que a consolava. Devia ser difícil enterrar dois filhos devido à guerra e ela tinha o marido que havia sobrevivido. Ela só tinha o seu filho. Um bebê que precisava muito dela naquele momento.

O caixão finalmente fora totalmente baixado e agora Sasuke descansava em paz junto aos demais Uchihas mortos.

– Vai em paz Sasuke. – Murmurou enquanto abraçava o bebê que começou a chorar ao sentir a tristeza da mãe. – Tá tudo bem. – Disse no ouvido da criança. – Mamãe não lhe deixará.

Sentiu um braço passar por suas costas e segurar sua cintura fina. Voltou à cabeça ao homem loiro ao seu lado. Naruto estava ali o tempo todo e ele sabia. Conhecia seu coração. Fora amigo de Sasuke até o final, assim como era seu amigo.

– Obrigada Naruto.

– Prometi a Sasuke que cuidaria de vocês, mas faria isso mesmo se ele não tivesse pedido.

Sorriu e soluçou sentindo as lágrimas virem aos olhos derramando-se por sua face. Sabia que Naruto estaria com ela para sempre.

_**Bem esta fic não ficou muito feliz. Realmente pensei nela enquanto escutava a musica da Katy Perry e nao pude deixar de escreve-la. Imagina passar 8 horas dentro de um onibus sem ter o que fazer? Pois é eu imaginei tudo e tive que escrever assim que pude. Espero que tenham gostado apesar de ser triste. :(  
>Beijos e vlw.<strong>_


End file.
